pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cid Corman
Sidney (Cid) Corman (June 29, 1924 - March 12, 2004) was an American poet, an editor (most notably of Origin), and a translator who was a key figure in American poetry in the later 20th century. Life Youth and early writing Cid Corman was born in Boston's Roxbury neighborhood and grew up nearby in the Dorchester neighborhood. His parents were both from the Ukraine. From an early age he was an avid reader and showed an aptitude for drawing and calligraphy. He attended Boston Latin School and in 1941 he entered Tufts University, where he achieved Phi Beta Kappa honors and wrote his earliest poems. He was excused from service in World War II for medical reasons and graduated in 1945. Corman studied for his Master's degree at the University of Michigan, where he won the Hopwood poetry award, but dropped out when two credits short of completion. After a brief stint at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, he spent some time travelling around the United States, returning to Boston in 1948. Here he ran poetry events in public libraries and, with the help of his high-school friend Nat Hentoff, he started the country's 1st poetry radio program. In 1952, Corman wrote: "I initiated my weekly broadcasts, known as This Is Poetry, from WMEX (1510 kc.)AM radio station WMEX (1510 kHz) is the forerunner of WWZN in Boston. in Boston. The program has been usually a fifteen-minute reading of modern verse on Saturday evenings at seven thirty; however, I have taken some liberties and have read from Moby Dick and from stories by Dylan Thomas, Robert Creeley, and Joyce."http://www.writing.upenn.edu/~afilreis/88/corman-on-radio.html Corman, Cid, taken from an article written for Poetry magazine, October 1952, possibly titled "communication: poetry for radio", found on a Web page titled "Cid Corman on Poetry Over Radio", accessed December 16, 2006 This program featured readings by Robert Creeley, Stephen Spender, Theodore Roethke and many other Boston-based and visiting poets. He also spent some time at the Yaddo artists' retreat in Saratoga Springs. It was about this time that Corman changed his name from Sydney Corman to the simpler "Cid." As Corman indicated in conversation, this name change -- similar to Whitman's assumption of Walt over Walter -- signaled his beginnings as a poet for the common man. During this period, Corman was writing prolifically, and published in excess of 500 poems in about 100 magazines by 1954. He considered this to be a kind of apprenticeship, and none of these poems were ever published in book form. ''Origin'' and Europe In 1951, Corman began Origin in response to the failure of a magazine that Creeley had planned. The magazine typically featured one writer per issue and ran, with breaks, until the mid 1980s. Poets featured included Robert Creeley, Robert Duncan, Larry Eigner, Denise Levertov, William Bronk, Theodore Enslin, Charles Olson, Louis Zukofsky, Gary Snyder, Lorine Niedecker Wallace Stevens, William Carlos Williams and Paul Blackburn. The magazine also led to the establishment of Origin Press, which published books by a similar range of poets as well as by Corman himself and which remains currently active. In 1954, Corman won a Fulbright Fellowship grant (with an endorsement from Marianne Moore)http://books.guardian.co.uk/obituaries/story/0,11617,1192272,00.html Carlson, Michael, "Cid Corman: Poet who was behind the literary magazine Origin", April 15, 2004, accessed December 16, 2006 and moved to France, where he studied for a time at the Sorbonne. He then moved to Italy to teach English in a small town called Matera. By this time, Corman had published a number of small books, but his Italian experiences were to provide the materials for his 1st major work, Sun Rock Man (1962). He also experimented with oral poetry, recording improvised poems on tape. These tapes were later to influence the talk-poems of David Antin, one of the key developments in the emergence of performance poetry. At this time he produced the erliest English translations of Paul Celan, even though he didn't have the poet's approval. Japan In 1958, Corman got a teaching job in Kyoto through the auspices of Will Petersen or, according to one account, poet Gary Snyder. Here he continued to write and to run Origin and in 1959 he published Snyder's debut collection, Riprap. He remained in Japan until 1960, when he returned to the United States for 2 years. Back in Japan he married Konishi Shizumi, a Japanese TV news editor. Corman began to translate Japanese poetry, particularly work by Basho and Kusano Shimpei. The Cormans spent the years 1970 to 1982 in Boston, where they unsuccessfully tried to establish a number of small businesses. They returned to Kyoto, where they remained, running CC's Coffee Shop in Kyoto, "offering poetry and western-style patisserie". Later work Corman has been associated with the Beats, Black Mountain poets and Objectivists, mainly through his championing as an editor, publisher and critic. However, he remained independent of all groups and fashions throughout his career. Michael Carlson, who contributed to Origins and corresponded with Corman starting in the 1980s, described Corman's correspondence this way: "In the days before email his words came by return post, aerogrammes densely typed to take advantage of every inch of space, or postcards printed in his fine hand. They were encouraging, gossipy, and always challenging; he expected everyone to match his commitment to poetry as a way of life. But they also digressed into other shared enthusiasms: in my case his love of baseball and sumo wrestling, and often into the difficulties of making a living in expensive Japan." 1 of Corman's last appearances in the United States was at the 2003 centennial symposium and celebration in southern Wisconsin that honored his friend and fellow poet, Lorine Niedecker. At the time, Corman spoke warmly about his connection to the Fort Atkinson, Wisconsin, poet (playing the only known audio tape of Niedecker reading from her works). Niedecker had died in 1970, shortly after Corman had visited her. As he told friends and admirers during the 2003 gathering, Corman had not returned to the Black Hawk Island haunts of Niedecker since that first (and only) visit with Niedecker. He died in Kyoto, Japan on March 12, 2004 after being hospitalized for a cardiac condition since January 2004. Writing He was a prolific poet until his final illness, publishing more than 100 books and pamphlets. In 1990, he published the initial 2 volumes of his selected poems, OF, running to some 1500 poems. Volume 3, with a further 750 poems, appeared in 1998, and 2 further volumes are planned. Several collections of wide-ranging essays have been published. His translations (or co-translations) include Basho's Back Roads to Far Towns, Things by Francis Ponge, poems by Paul Celan and collections of haiku. Interestingly enough, Corman did not speak, read or write Japanese, even though his co-translation with Susumu Kamaike of BashÅ's Oku No Hosomichi (see above) is considered to be one of the most accurate in tone in the English language. Corman also felt himself able to translate from classical Chinese without so much as a minimal understanding of the language. Publications Poetry *''Subluna''. privately printed, 1944. *''A Thanksgiving Eclogue from Theocritus''. Sparrow Press, 1954. *''The Precisions''. Sparrow Press, 1955. * Ferrini and Others (with others). Berlin Gerhardt, 1955. *''The Responses''. Origin Press, 1956. *''The Marches and other poems''. Origin Press, 1957. *''Stances and Distances''. Origin Press, 1957. *''A Table in Provence''. Origin Press, 1959. *''Clocked Stone''. Origin Press, 1959. *''The Descent from Daimonji''. Origin Press, 1959. *''For Sure''. Origin Press, 1960. *''January''. Kyoto, 1960. *''For Instance''. Origin Press, 1962. *''Sun Rock Man''. Origin Press, 1962. *''In No Time''. Kyoto, 1963. *''In Good Time''. Origin Press, 1964. *''All in All.'' Origin Press, 1964. *''For Good''. Origin Press, 1964. *''Nonce: Poems of Cid Corman''. New Rochelle, NY: Elizabeth Press, 1965. *''Stead''. New Rochelle, NY: Elizabeth Press, 1966. *''For You''. Origin Press, 1966. *''Words for Each Other''. Rapp & Carroll, 1967. *''For Granted''. Elizabeth Press, 1967. *''No Less''. Elizabeth Press, 1968. *''Hearth''. Origin Press, 1968. *''The World as University''. Origin Press, 1968. *''& Without End''. Elizabeth Press, 1968. *''No More''. Elizabeth Press, 1969. *''Plight''. Elizabeth Press, 1969. *''For Keeps''. Origin Press, 1970. *''Livingdying''. New Directions, 1970. *''Night''. Elizabeth Press, 1970. *''Of the Breath Of''. Maya, 1970. *''For Now''. Origin Press, 1971. *''Cicadas''. Slow Loris Press, 1971. *''Out and Out''. Elizabeth Press, 1972. *''Be Quest''. Elizabeth Press, 1972. *''A Language without Words''. Byways 6, 1972. *''Poems: Thanks to Zuckerkandl''. Sceptre Press, 1973. *''Three Poems''. Sceptre Press, 1973. *''So Far''. Elizabeth Press, 1973. *''Breathings''. Mushinsha, 1973. *''All in All''. Elizabeth Press, 1974. *''O/I''. Elizabeth Press, 1974. *''Yet''. Elizabeth Press, 1974. *''RSVP''. Sceptre Press, 1974. *''For Dear Life''. Black Sparrow Press, 1975. *''Unless''. Serendipity, 1975. *''Once and for All: Poems for William Bronk''. Elizabeth Press, 1975. *''Not Now''. Moschatel Press, 1975. *''For the Asking''. Black Sparrow Press, 1976. *''Any How''. Kisetsusha, 1976. *''Leda and the Swan''. Emmanuel Hozguard (Paris), 1976. *''s''. Elizabeth Press, 1976. *''Be Longings''. Origin Press, 1977. *''Gratis''. Origin Press, 1977. *''Antics''. Origin Press, 1977. *''Of Course''. Origin Press, 1978. *''So''. Origin Press, 1978. *''Auspices''. Pentagram, 1978. *''At Their Word''. Black Sparrow Press, 1978. *''In the Event''. Theodore Press, 1979. *''Tabernacle''. Origin Press, 1980. *''Manna''. Toothpaste Press, 1981. *''Identities''. Salt-Works Press, 1981. *''At Least (2). Corycian Press, 1982. *''Tu. Toothpaste Press, 1983. *''Aegis: Selected Poems 1970-1980''. Station Hill Press, 1983. *''In Particular: Poems, New and Selected''. Cormorant, 1986. *''Root Song''. Potes and Poets Press, 1986. *''And the Word''. Coffee House Press, 1987. *''Of'' (two volumes). Lapis Press, 1990. *''No News''. Saru, 1992. *''How Now: Poems''. Boulder, CO: Cityful Press, 1995. * Tributary (with Beauford Delaney). New York: Edgewise Press, 1996. *''Tributary: Poems'' (edited by Philippe Briet). New York: Edgewise Press, 1999. *''The Despairs''. Mena, AR: Cedar Hill Publications, 2001. *''Just for Now: Poems''. Eugene, OR: Mountains and Rivers Press, 2001. *''For Crying Out Loud''. Eugene, OR: Mountain and Rivers Press, 2002. Non-fiction *''At: Bottom''. Caterpillar, 1966. *''William Bronk: An essay''. Truck Press, 1976. *''The Act of Poetry, and two other essays''. Black Sparrow Press, 1976. *''Word for Word: Essays on the art of language''. Black Sparrow Press, 1977. *''At Their Word: Essays on the art of language''. Black Sparrow Press, 1978. *''Projectile, Percussive, Prospective: The making of a voice''. Aquila, 1982. *''Where Were We Now: Essays and Postscriptum''. Broken Moon, 1991. Translated *Matsuo Basho, Cool Melon. Origin Press, 1959. * Cool Gong (Adaptations of well-known Japanese poems). Origin Press, 1959. * Shimpei Kusano, Selected Frogs (with Kamaike Susumu). Origin Press, 1963. *Basho, Back Roads to Far Towns. Tokyo: Mushinsha, 1967. *Shimpei, Frogs and Others: Poems (with Kamaike Susumu). Mushinsha, 1968; Grossman, 1969. *Francis Ponge, Things. Grossman, 1971. *Rene Char, Leaves of Hypnos. Grossman, 1973. *Philippe Jaccottet, Breathings. Grossman, 1974. *''Roberto Sanesi: A Selection'' (with William Alexander and Richard Burns). Grosseteste, 1975. *''Peerless Mirror'' (from The Manyoshu). Firefly Press, 1981. * Shimpei, Asking Myself/Answering Myself (with Kamaike Susumu). New Directions, 1984. *Basho & others, One Man's Moon, Gnomon Press, 1984. * Ryunosuke Akutagawa, Hell Screen, Cogwheels, and a Fools' Life (with Takashi Kojiba and Will Petersen). Eridanos Press, 1988. *''Born of a Dream: Fifty Haiku by Basho, Buson, Taigi, Issa, Shiki''. Gnomon Press, 1989. *Basho, Little Enough: Forty-Nine Haiku. Gnomon Press, 1991. *Santoka, Walking into the Wind. Cadmus Editions, 1994. *''Back Roads to Far Towns: Basho's "Oku-no-hosomichi". Hopewell, NJ: Ecco Press, 1996. Edited *Franco Beltrametti, ''Face to Face. GR/EW Books, 1973. *''The Gist of 'Origin', 1951-71: An Anthology''. New York: Grossman, 1975. *Lorine Niedecker, The Granite Pail: Selected poems. North Point Press, 1985; Frankfurt, KY: Gnomon, 1996. Letters *''Charles Olsen and Cid Corman: Complete correspondence, 1950-1964''. Orono, ME: National Poetry Foundation, 1987.Search results = au:Cid Corman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 22, 2014. *''Where to Begin: Selected letters of Cid Corman and Mike Doyle, 1967-1970'' (edited by Kegan Doyle). Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Cid Corman 1924-2004, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 25, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Prose *Cid Corman on "Poetry on the Radio," October 1952 ;Books *Cid Corman at Amazon.com *CID CORMAN & ORIGIN PRESS * ;About *Cid Corman at About.com *Cid Corman obituary in The Guardian *Getting the Secret out of Cid Corman ;Etc. *Cid Corman papers (1942-76) in the Special Collections library, Kent State University. Category:1924 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American poets Category:Boston Latin School alumni Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:English-language haiku poets Category:Tufts University alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets